


Монетка, ветровка и город у моря

by Hermes_of_Crete



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Friends to Lovers, High School, Love/Hate, M/M, Present Tense, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_of_Crete/pseuds/Hermes_of_Crete
Summary: Они лежали рядом в темноте, только что, задыхаясь, погасла лампочка, висевшая здесь, казалось, с рождения королевы. Один вертел в руках "монетку", думал о человеке, лица, которого он не видел, и о проблемах, которые неминуемо его накроют из-за этой находки. Другой смотрел на плывшие в расфокусе отсветы и мечтал о катастрофе, которая сметёт ненавистную рутину, хоть в чем-то помешает назойливому помешательству на этом идиоте. Вот так всегда: где-то клянут засуху, а где-то потоп.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Greece/Turkey (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)





	1. Глава 1. Случайный прохожий и кабинет директора

**Author's Note:**

> Русская рулетка последствий - никогда не знаешь, насколько хуже будет завтра. Markul feat. Oxxxymiron – Fata Morgana

Его руки тряслись словно с перепоя. Кажется, кто-то кричал, но от сильного звона в ушах нельзя было понять большего. Не хотелось смотреть, что произошло, просто не верилось в очевидное. Шок и полное непонимание происходящего глушили внешние раздражители. Тело почти вывалилось из машины, не слушалось, ноги подкашивались, а перед глазами плыло. Лоб его довольно ощутимо ударился о руль, и кровь, стекая по носу, капала на одежду.

Парень с очень светлыми волосами лежал перед автомобилем и не двигался. В темноте казалось, будто над его головой нимб, и он, подобно древним ведьмам во сне, парил над землей. Крови вокруг не было, не было и людей поблизости. Если бы не паника, захватившая его всего, когда пришло осознание, водитель обязательно бы помолился. Еще ничего не было ясно, и от этого сердце ушло в пятки и билось там как сумасшедшее в предвкушении.

Он на ватных ногах подошел к потерпевшему, содрогнулся от синюшно-белого цвета его лица. Неровные рваные тени от света фар падали на всю его фигуру. Рука сама опустилась на пульс лежащего, но было невозможно чувствовать что-либо, кроме стука собственного сердца прямо в ушах.

— Эй, с тобой все хорошо?! Я сейчас позвоню в скорую, — сказал он, но звонить не собирался.  
В ответ тихо застонали. Прохожий согнулся пополам, хватаясь за правую лодыжку.

«Живой. Всевышний, помоги мне, я падаю, падаю, падаю, черт побери!» — путано думал водитель, пытаясь поднять раненого. Ситуация требовала реакции немедленно, а вина и облегчение могли подождать.

Человек хрипел прямо в лицо, игнорируя помощь:  
— Сволочь, куда ты смотрел! Три часа ночи! Пустая дорога! Так с какого хера?! — он прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо водителя.  
— Только без полиции. Я заплачу, я сделаю, что скажешь.

Зрачки его были неестественно расширены.

***

Город встретил приезжего мокрым асфальтом и свинцовым небом, затянутым тучами. Он чихнул зябко, поежился от сырости, всматриваясь в картину за прозрачными дверьми вокзала, где только закончился сильный дождь. В воздухе витал запах мокрой пыли и большого скопления людей необычного для этого немноголюдного городка, хотя человек и не знал этого.

Он разузнал, где здесь ближайшая гостиница у прохожего, весело посмотревшего на его легкую ветровку, и медленно пошел в нужном направлении. Скучающий взгляд скользил по редким прохожим и маленьким кафе, манившим соблазнительными запахами горячей выпечки и кофе.

Человек остановился на светофоре, запрокинув голову, он грустно посмотрел на небо, с которого гуще и гуще начинали сыпаться капли. За шиворот все время падала капля-другая, отчего он непроизвольно поправлял воротник. Прохожий, источающий приятный запах одеколона, чертыхнулся в тщетных попытках зажечь огоньку. Казалось, этот парень близок к нервному срыву: обозлившись на зажигалку, он уже хотел бросить ее себе под ноги, когда пришелец подал ему огня.

— Спасибо огромное, cher ami, — сердечно поблагодарил его прохожий, с удовольствием затягиваясь. — С такой погодой у кого угодно нервы сдадут. Третью неделю дождь, немыслимо! А вы, наверное, не местный?  
— Нет, только с вокзала, ищу гостиницу. По-правде, я должен был приехать утром, придется теперь ночевать в номере, — досадовал приезжий, не очень впрочем горячо.  
— Это довольно заметно по вашей темной коже — местные все бледные, особенно зимой. Как вампиры. Иногда это пугает. Франциск, приятно познакомиться, — он улыбнулся той улыбкой, с помощью которой обычно очаровывал девушек.  
— Ну мне это точно не грозит. Геракл, также, — он громко чихнул, вызвал улыбку у нового знакомого.

***

— Что предпочитаешь: виски или вино? — донеслось из соседней комнаты.  
— Вино, — ответил Геракл, вешая насквозь мокрую куртку на крючок.

Гость осмотрелся, обычная маленькая студия, в которой жил этот человек выглядела не обжито: плотно прикрытый шкаф, с зеркалом в полный рост, идеально чистый кухонный стол. Но смятые простыни, брошенное открытое окно, из которого хлестал дождь, и въедливый запах цветочного одеколона давали понять, что здесь все-таки живут люди. Геракл прикрыл окно, неуверенно посмотрев на свое отражение в стекле: мокрые курчавые волосы слиплись, отвратительными сосульками свисая вниз, майка прилипла к телу.

— Что-то ты не веселый-й, выпей и расслабься, — Франц протянул ему бокал, а следом и чистое полотенце.  
Вытирая волосы, Геракл раздраженно сказал:  
— Я начинаю задумываться о том, зачем сюда приехал, и не нахожу ответа. Мама уж очень настаивала на том, чтобы я учился именно за границей, но какой в этом смысл?  
— Учиться говоришь, случаем не… — он произнёс название колледжа, в который иностранец еще летом подавал документы.  
— Да, он самый. Я уже почти пол семестра пропустил, ну да это пустяки. Расскажешь лучше о городе.  
— Приятное однако совпадение — я тоже там учусь, второй год уже. Вечер перестает быть таким ужасным, — последнее он добавляет больше для себя.  
— Ужасным?  
Геракл непривычно бодр и любопытен, после целого дня сна в транспорте хотелось деятельности.  
— Ах, mon cher, любовь опасная штука, не влюбляйтесь. Это сплошные хлопоты, — Франциск вызвал своими словами легкую, как солнечный зайчик улыбку на лице собеседника. — И уж точно никогда не любите людей упрямых, тем более вспыльчивых, иначе будете жестоко угнетаемы характером.  
— Я в таких вещах плохой советчик.

Ночь обещала быть длинной.

***

Садык стоял в кабинете и размеренно, не торопясь корил себя под длинный монолог директора. Он укорял себя уже целое утро и планировал продолжить это дело до завтрашнего вечера.

— Еще одна такая выходка, одна единственная! — на этом моменте пожилой педант директор едва не взвизгнул от переизбытка гнева, — и мне придется исключить вашего сына. Наш колледж не место, где зазнавшиеся мажоры творят, что вздумается, а потом получают свою корочку. И будь вы хоть главным визирем, ваш сын будет исключен с позором! — он говорил уже добрых полчаса и не думал останавливаться.  
— Это был последний раз. Даю вам честное слово, что подобного больше не повториться, — властным голосом отвечал отец ученика, бросив взгляд на сына.  
Тот настойчиво игнорировал все жесты в свою сторону и просто смотрел в одну точку, слушая.  
— Но это уже не первый раз! — воскликнул директор, и его лоб характерно сморщился, обнаруживая гнев.  
— Зато последний, — парировал собеседник, едва удерживаясь от порыва послать «эту дряхлую мумию» по известному адресу.

Наконец, Садыку разрешили выйти, хотя он совсем и не участвовал в разговоре. Едва за ним закрылась дверь, раздался глубокий выдох облегчения. Ему было неприятно присутствие отца здесь. Он напряженно обдумывал, просчитывал шаги и собственные ответы, насколько это было возможно. Ситуация была на грани, игра на удачу, игра на выносливость.

Отвратная оплошность, из-за которой он оказался здесь, имела далеко идущие последствия. «Успокойся, просто успокойся, Садык, слышишь! Он не знает, не может знать. Ты подчистил концы, и этот белобрысый не должен всплыть, » — проговаривал он про себя, шевеля одними губами. Остывал, чтобы быть готовым, чтобы не оплошать перед отцом, который вот-вот должен выйти. Там за молчанием не спрячешься, там будет действительно жарко.

Выносить это ещё немного не было сил, его всего захватило волнение нервное и мелкое как порывы ветра с моросящим дождём. На лбу испарина, а губы потрескались, а ещё эта глупая улыбочка. Парень чертыхнулся, стараясь, пытаясь сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы подавить дрожь, чтобы выглядеть безразлично. Но как такое могло быть возможно после вчерашнего? Остается только надеяться на то, что тот не знает подробностей.

Чтобы отвлечься он стал смотреть по сторонам: в приёмной ничего не изменилось настолько, что хотелось досадовать от обыденности. Но совсем рядом, Садык даже удивился, что не задел его рукой, спал парень. Именно спал, именно в приёмной у директора. От этой картины на лице невольно появилась улыбка: паренек, очевидно первогодка, одетый строго по форме, весь выглаженный и с затянутым галстуком, тихо посапывал. Казалось он просто прикрыл глаза. Курчавые волосы хотелось взъерошить, и если бы у Садыка хватило наглости и времени, он бы почувствовал лёгкий запах спелых мандарин, чуть терпкий, и, словно оставляющий привкус на языке, мокрой виноградной лозы и множество других запахов ему не ведомых растений.

Неожиданно дверь, к которой прислонился спиной Аднан, отворилась, и он едва не полетел на пол. Отец — явно не в лучшем расположении духа — дал ему подзатыльник в порыве негодования. Рука у него всегда была тяжелая. Глаза по-восточному раскосые блеснули нехорошей мыслью; сын не успел и рта открыть, как тот с придыханием воскликнул:

— Придурка кусок! — и продолжил выражать эмоции на родном турецком языке. Второй посетитель слегка подпрыгнул на своей кушетке, впрочем, никто этого не заметил.  
— Это в последний раз. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы меня выгнали отсюда. В последний раз, — уже в сотый, кажется, раз повторял виновный.  
— А я сделаю просто: чтобы даже в магазин сходить взять тебе придется звонить мне. Больше не получишь и копейки от меня. Будь самостоятельным сколько хочешь, бери на это деньги где хочешь. Еще раз — вернешься обратно, и будешь делать только то, что я тебе скажу.  
— Ты не перегибай, хорошо. Каждый ошибается, а денег твоих я не беру. Ты знаешь, — складка между его бровями непроизвольно обозначалась заметнее, но за маской, скрывавшей половину лица это не было заметно. Что бы он делал без нее.  
— Мне нет дела до этого, только никаких выходок больше. Ни пропусков, ни чертовых ночных приключений, так и сбить кого-нибудь можно. Понимаешь уровень? — голос его был холоден, даже деловит.  
— Не пугай, мы пуганые. Я буду делать, что захочу и отчитываться перед тобой не намерен, — он прибавил шагу, чтоб поскорей оторваться и прекратить этот пустой и опасный разговор.  
— Так постарайся, чтобы меня здесь больше не было. Я устал решать твои проблемы моими деньгами — это точно посланные слова достигли нужной струны внутри.

Той точки преткновения между этими двоими, того последнего, что их связывало. Садык винил и корил себя за это раз за разом, но в конце оказывался подаяния жаждущим. Он вздрогнул, на краткий миг потерял контроль, но только на миг. Могло закончиться и хуже.

***

— Тот самый загадочный новенький? — с интересом протянул смазливый с тихим голосом парень.  
— Ага, он, он! Говорят, что из Греции или из Испании, тоже иностранец, — довольно громко ответил одноклассник, подзадориваемый таким редким интересом к своей вечной бессмысленной болтовне. — Девушки со второго говорили, что он не очень красивый, спокойный и с «просто очень крутым голосом». Это то, что нам нужно, понимаешь?! — глаза его горели решимостью прямо сейчас отправиться к этому «новенькому» не понятно для чего.  
— Метт, Метти, ты меня слушаешь вообще? — он слегка потряс того за плечо.

Не услышать Альфреда было невозможно. Эта могла подтвердить вся мужская раздевалка, полная народу. Метт еще даже шкафчик не открыл, как пришел его друг. Он грустными глазами смотрел на него, через этот зрительный контакт пытаясь забрать себе хоть немного оптимизма собеседника. Подобные мысли после двух уроков английского посещали большую часть группы.

Игнорируя Альфреда, он потянулся наконец к шкафчику — первому от двери. Но тут раздался оглушительный визг из соседней раздевалки. Все замерли, кто совсем раздетый, кто в одной штанине, готовясь ответить, что бы сейчас не произошло.

Но ничего не происходило. Визг не прекращался, и нужно было как-то это решать. Метью рванулся к настежь открытой двери в соседнюю раздевалку, вбегая, он чуть не споткнулся о порог от удивления. Посреди помещения с совершенно безразличным лицом стоял парень, взгляд его был устремления в наполовину одетых девушек. У вбежавшего создалось впечатление, что если бы не он, тот так бы и стоял здесь бесконечно.

Метти дернул парня за руку, вытягивая из женской раздевалки и впихивая в мужскую. Еще можно было избежать праведного гнева учителя физкультуры, только стоило поторопиться.

— Ты в себе, вообще! — возмущенно вскрикнул Метт, — зачем ты туда пошел? Почему сразу не выбежал!

Геракл не успел ответить, в их разговор вмешались пара учителей. Приземистый спортивный мужчина и женщина с острым подбородком одетая в небрежного вида растянутый свитер. Она сощурилась, а свет электрической лампы создал блик на ее очках на несколько мгновений, взгляд вперился в Геракла, нагло его рассматривая.

— Сними рубашку, — властно произнесла она, опережая гневную триаду коллеги.

Ученик не пожал плечами, не возразил, ничего, даже вопросительным взглядом не удостоил чудаковатую женщину. Он расстегнул ворот и манжеты жаркой, стесняющей движения рубашки и одним движением стянул ее с себя. Учитель провела рукой по его слегка выступающему прессу, по линии плеч, вызвав дикие взгляды присутствовавших при это людей.

— Прекрасно! Просто прекрасно! Легкие, плавные формы, при хорошем свете это будет прекрасно. А твой профиль, — она аккуратными ноготками повернула лицо парня за подбородок, — Находка! Я забираю его? — она обратилась к учителю физкультуры.  
— Да, на здоровье. Опять эксперименты? В этом семестре вы что-то припоздали, — насмешливо ответил он.

Они долго шли по сплетениям коридоров в тишине. Геракл заволновался, сможет ли он найти обратный путь? Впрочем, только на минуту, после вечерних посиделок голова немного побаливала, а внимание расфокусировалось сильнее чем обычно, ужасно хотелось спать. Перед самой дверью в аудиторию, которую Гера и не заметил бы, проходя здесь один, учитель остановила его спрашивая:

— Ты не стеснительный? Просто мне нужен натурщик для урока, там девушки будут.  
— Нет. Что мне за это будет? — лукаво посмотрел он в глаза женщины.  
— А ты не дурак. С физкультуры сниму и со следующих двух уроков, алгебра у тебя, кажется, — отвечала она, улыбаясь, отчего на еще не старом лице собирались мелкие морщинки. — Как твое имя? Да, не важно входи!

Она легко толкнула дверь, за которой полный класс людей сидел за мольбертами в нервном ожидании судьбы. Геракл лениво оглядел толпу, заметив Франца, он не подал виду, полагая, что их знакомства не стоит афишировать. Пахло масляными красками и затхлым помещением: окна открывать остерегались, боясь, что порывами ветра занесет дождь с улицы и вода намочит многочисленные зарисовки и эскизы, в беспорядке разбросанные по помещению. Гера игнорировал изучающие взгляды, спокойно снимал с себя одежду.

— Ну что, мои любимые второкурсники, я обещала вам зачет по анатомии? Вот ваш зачет по анатомии! Сегодня вы пишете простым карандашом этого Аполлона. А тест, к которому вы так готовились, будет на следующем уроке, — на одном дыхании выпалила учительница, явно получая удовольствие от гримас ужаса и отчаянья на лицах подростков.  
— Я не Аполлон, а Геракл. Геракл Карпуси, — возразил натурщик, в некоторой степени разделяя удовольствие женщины.


	2. Глава 2. Съемная квартирка и просьба девочки с лентой в волосах

— Привет, новенький, я — Альфред, а это Метт, — назойливый парень показал на своего приятеля, которого Геракл не замечал до этого, он немного сутулился, и смущенно улыбался.  
— Метью Уильямс, приятно познакомиться, Геракл, — как-то стушевался новый знакомый, казалось, что он прилагал усилия, чтобы, подняв взгляд, смотреть в лицо собеседнику.  
— Не смотри, что он такой стеснительный, он еще тот сорвиголова, — рассмеялся Альфред, похлопывая того по плечу, — Кстати, откуда ты знаешь его имя?  
— В журнале и в списках он с начала года числился, ты разве не обращал внимания? — отвечал Метью, уже меньше смущаясь новому знакомому.  
— У меня есть один вопрос, — с легким акцентом, довольно заметным для англоговорящих собеседников, спросил Карпуси. — Директор сегодня сказал, что в общежитиях свободных мест нет, так, что если у вас есть приятели, которым дорого снимать жилье, буду очень благодарен, если вы меня познакомите.

Геракл больше обращавшийся к Альфреду, бросил случайный взгляд на Метью, просветлевшего лицом от его слов. Невольно он сравнивал его с Франциском: мягкие светлые волосы до плеч были на несколько тонов темнее, такое же неуловимое, не выраженное чувство в блеске глаз. Подумалось, что сарказм или отчуждение на этом лице будут еще более пугающим, чем у Франца.

***

— Еще раз спасибо за помощь, Метт, — благодарил Гера, роясь в портфеле в поисках ключа.

Они стояли на лестничной площадке, от стен тянуло сыростью, а с лестницы вниз прохладным сквозняком. Серость стен давала отсвет на темно-зеленую ветровку парня, от чего она казалась грязной, и на видавшую виду куртку Уильямса, раньше бывшую ярко-красной, а сейчас серо-бардовую. Гераклу всегда нравились такие вещи, они многое могли рассказать о человеке. Затертые рукава и воротник, всегда немного влажный, говорил о том, что обладатель вещи часто находиться на улице, возможно гуляет, вероятнее работает.

Мысль эта промелькнула у него в голове не задерживаясь, уступая место множеству других.

— Называй меня лучше Метью или, хотя бы, Метти. Это глупое «Метт» Альфред придумал, не нужно.  
— Ладно, ладно, Метти — улыбнулся Гера, открывая дверь, — Подожди, я только чемодан вынесу.

Внутри было непривычно чисто, это говорило о том, что Франциска еще дома не было. Сегодня утром в благодарность за ночлег Гера хорошенько убрался. Выходя, он удовлетворенно мурлыкнул, предчувствуя те эмоции, которые испытает тот, когда вернется. Что ни говори, а одиночество вчерашнего знакомого сквозило из всех щелей, кричало из каждой фразы и жеста. Даже ярче, чем у него самого. Он представлял как тот, заходя в пустую и темную квартиру, синеватый оттенок на стенах которой так угнетал временами, и увидит следы чужого присутствия и записку с благодарностью на столе, улыбнется сначала меланхолично, потом искренне.

— Ты там скоро? — окликнул его Уильямс. — Какой огромный чемодан! И ты его сам тащил по лестнице?  
— Да, сам. Теперь твоя очередь! Кстати, что там так эмоционально говорил твой друг? Я прослушал, — зевая, спросил Карпуси, когда они уже спускались по лестнице.  
— Да все про клуб. Он хочет создать клуб помощи, — Метью улыбнулся, что-то припоминая, во взгляде его промелькнула эмоция, непонятная собеседнику, — Чтобы люди приходили к нам в сложной ситуации, когда не могут чего-то сами, и мы бы им помогали. Когда случается что-то действительно важно для тебя, и ты не можешь выбраться сам, а доверять такие вещи друзьям и родителям не хватает духу. «Приходи, если остался наедине со своими проблемами» — какой-то такой посыл, — Метти потупил взгляд.  
— Интересная идея. А по виду не скажешь, что Альфред такой… глубокий, что ли. Я с вами, это хорошее дело, — Геракл посмотрел в глаза Метти, идея показалась ему занятной.

Снова оставаться в одиночестве не хотелось. Эти парни показались ему хорошими.

На улице все залило мягким персиково-оранжевым теплом: свет отражался в стеклах машин, во множестве луж — последствии вчерашнего проливного дождя. Небо просветлевшее в одной половине, темнело чернилами на востоке. Отдав чемодан, Метью зашагал скоро и приятно, рассматривая все вокруг, радуясь свежести воздуха. Этот парень, с которым ему придется жить в одной квартире следующих три года очень занимал его. Прямолинейный, с напускной (напускной ли?) отчужденностью во всем облике немного походил на девчонку. Девушки таких любят: холодных и независимых красавцев. Он усмехнулся этой мысли. Это так в духе человека: приписывать стереотипы только по внешнему виду.

— У тебя кожа такая темная, ты южанин, наверное?  
— Да. Я всю жизнь прожил в Греции, а не только по крови из тех мест. Мама очень часто ездит на работу в Афины, а живем мы в захолустном городке у моря, — ответил Гера, останавливаясь на светофоре.  
— Разве бывают в таких давно обжитых местах захолустья? У меня на родине, в Канаде, чем северней, тем меньше людей. Где-то и дорог нормальных нет, зато лес, и волшебный воздух.  
— А как пахнет в снежном лесу? — спрашивает южанин, когда загорается зеленый сигнал.  
— Нам направо, вон тот дом, — Метт указывает на обшарпанное темно-серое здание в пять этажей с коваными, рыжеющими балконами, — В лесу пахнет терпкой хвоей, морозом, от которого воздух прозрачный и чистый. Дышится легко, как на открытом месте или в горах, но не высоко. Пахнет тишиной: слышно только скрип снега под ногами, и человеческая речь проваливается в эту тишину.  
— В этом, наверное, есть волшебство, ты так живо описываешь, — он улыбается уголками губ, когда они уже входят в подъезд.

Такая же ковка на лестнице, как и на балконах, только менее ржавая, руки немного пачкаются о перила — они еще долго будут пахнуть жестким железом. Свет из окон отбрасывает длинные тени на безликие стены, на руки Метью, его волосы, и кажется, что от них исходит свечение.

Последний этаж, хлипкие двери с заедающим замком в начале небольшого коридора, и вот Геракл входит в маленькую квартирку, в которой он будет проводить так много времени в будущем. Здесь пахнет Метью и чаем с мелиссой.

— Как у тебя чисто, прям как в комнате у порядочной английской леди.  
— Я не леди! — в шутку возмущается Метти, — Твоя кровать справа, готовим по очереди, убираемся тоже.  
— Какой ты однако патриот, Метти — протягивает задумчиво Гера, указывая на флаг Канады и подушки подобными принтами. — Когда там у вашего клуба собрание?  
— Не то, чтобы слишком, просто это модно и интересно смотрится. Собрание? — переспросил он несколько растерянно, — Тут такое дело, мы с Альфредом…

***

У огромной доски на первом этаже, на которой обычно вешали расписания дополнительных факультативов и листы распределения, сейчас толпилось много народа. Узкий коридор, идущий сразу за раздевалкой едва вмещал всех желающих, невысокие из задних рядов вставали на цыпочки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть множество пестрых листовок, одна поверх другой навешанные на стенде.

Сегодня был долгожданный вторник, когда клубы вывешивали свои объявления о наборе. Взгляды учеников первых классов были прикованы к огромному плакату футбольной секции, немногочисленные девочки щебетали о том куда лучше: в музыкальный кружок или кружок искусств.

Недалеко от скопления народа стояли два парня небрежного вида, в руках один из них держал большую коробку с ярко красной надписью «Клуб помощи» и явно смущался этого. Лицо его хоть и не выражало никаких душевных мук, но руки мелко тряслись, как и всегда при сильном волнении. Второй напротив пылал решимостью, заряженный очевидно какой-то идеей, с обычной для него геройской манерой смотрел в толпу.

— Подходите, не стесняйтесь, у нас есть бесплатные сладости для вас. За скромную плату, кто сколько может, наш клуб обязательно вам поможет совершенно анонимно! — вещал второй парень.  
— Альфред, может все-таки не надо, а? — прошептал высокий молодой человек, в надежде остановить приятеля.  
— Не ломайся, Геракл, это же твоя идея была с конфетками, (когда только успел?!). Нам нужны клиенты, — жизнерадостно ответил Альфред, на что Гера только выдохнул почти обреченно.

Многие ученики обернулись на шумного Альфреда Джонса, заинтересовавшись его словами, парочка особо смелых подошла. Геракл улыбнулся им, так мило, как только мог, и протянул несколько конфеток из коробки, сказав при этом:

— Приходите к нам, а леденцы особенные: то, что внутри них, исполняется. Обещаю, — несколько девушек покраснело, услышав эти слова, произнесенные глубоким, немного с хрипотцой голосом.  
— Спас-сибо, — улыбнулась в ответ маленькая девчушка с лиловой лентой в волосах.

Она спешно разворачивала бумажку, желая увидеть, что внутри, конфетка оказалась мятной на вкус, обычный леденец мутно-зеленого цвета, но на обертке внутри было написано несколько слов на французском с переводом внизу «Самых преданных и душевных друзей». В ее глазах что-то промелькнуло, а с губ сорвался возглас восхищения.

— Хей, не так быстро, посланий хватит на всех! Обязательно заходите, мы рады помочь каждому и будем очень счастливы если вы вступите в наши члены, — говорил Альфред, протягивая конфету ослепительно красивой девушке на год старше его.  
— Любовь рядом, оглянитесь, — спокойно проговорила она, в ту же секунду забыв об этом инциденте.

А Альфред несколько секунд гипнотически смотрел ей вслед, в голове эхом звучал ее голос тихий и спокойный, со стальными нотками где-то на глубине. Обычно мы не замечаем подобных моментов, как оброненный взгляд или улыбка, но они копятся в подсознании.

Другой человек, стоявший здесь же неподалеку, тоже испытывал это чувства одномоментного счастья, пойманного прекрасного образа, но куда ярче. Может его чувства были ярче от хмурого настроения, которому он был подвержен несколько минут назад, а может от глупой фразы с обертки: «Не бойся того что тебе нравиться. Это только твое».

— Так по-детски, эти бумажки и эта служба помощи, — обратился он к приятелю, который стоял рядом.  
— Почему? — тот слегка пожал плечами, задумчиво смотря на толпу, его мужественный голос не соответствовал внешнему виду: невысокий, узкоплечий паренек. — Хотя это и кажется глупостью, это серьезные вещи. Не каждый человек пойдет рассказывать взрослому психологу о своих проблемах, а симпатичному сверстнику может и да.  
— Не знаю таких, — ворчат в ответ, — а тот парень с коробкой не первокурсник с урока искусства?  
— Да, это он. Ему без одежды лучше, наверное. После этого он точно станет популярным у девушек.  
— Скажешь тоже, Мухаммед. Он не общительный, да и взгляд надменный какой-то, властный, так и хочется в рожу дать!  
— А кто мне вчера говорил, что он красивый. Первый раз на моей памяти ты сказал подобное о парне, а сегодня рожу бить. Завидуешь, — подколол Мухаммед. — Лучше скажи, точно ли вчера все обошлось?  
— Да-да, все замяли, только я теперь должен этому чертовому французу денег за ремонт машины. Ну да не важно, найду. Сколько раз он нас выручал.  
— Ладно мне пора. Не забудь про пятницу, они будут ждать, — говорит паренек спрыгивая с подоконника и оглядывая своими светлыми глазами собеседника, что-то внутренне решая.

Садык ему показался очень странным сегодня. Ничего доброго это не предвещало.

***

— З-здравствуйте, мне очень-очень нужна ваша помощь!

Взвизгнув, выпалила миниатюрная девушка, стоящая в дверях клубной комнаты. От неожиданности Альфред выпустил из рук край парты, которую они двигали вместе с Меттом. Ножка мебели ударила его по ноге. Джонс собрался закричать, но вовремя прикрыл рот рукой.

Девушка испугалась:  
— Как-то я не вовремя, я наверное пойду…  
— Стой-стой! Наши клиенты всегда вовремя. Чем тебе помочь? — кричал парень, прыгая за гостьей на одной ноге.

Она водила пальцем по ручке кружки с чаем, собираясь с мыслями. Девушка все больше смущалась быть наедине с двумя парнями и не первый раз порывалась уйти. Это было ужасно непривычно для нее. А Альфред гипнотизировал девчачью лиловую ленточку в ее волосах. Где-то он ее уже видел.

Метью наконец произнес:  
— Говори, мы не кусаемся.  
— Это-о, помогите мне, пожалуйста, завести друзей. Мой любимый братик ушел в этом году служить в армию, и мы не можем больше общаться так же часто как раньше. Я чувствую, что ему иногда некогда со мной разговаривать, — она немного опустила голову, избегая взглядов. — Баш посоветовал мне найти друзей здесь, но я совсем-совсем не умею их заводить.  
Произошла небольшая заминка. Метти спросил:  
— А твоя соседка. Ты же живешь в общежитии?  
— Она, — девушка посмотрела на собеседников, будто решая: говорить ли, — она немного странная. Редко появляется днем в комнате, только ночует, да и взгляд у нее злой какой-то. Может все второклассницы злые, не знаю. А еще Наташа любит петь жуткие протяжные песни на ее языке. Она страшная.  
— С бантиком еще такая? — подал голос Альфред, ему кивнули, — Она подходила к нам во вторник. Ты тоже да? — гостья кивнула в ответ.  
— А одноклассницы? — девушка покачала головой.

С минуту она грустно молчали. От чая уже не шел пар, никто не сделал ни глотка. Наконец, Альфред неожиданно подскочил:  
— Что же, вперед! У героя есть план!

Метью закатил глаза. Хотя был небольшой шанс, что идея Альфреда будет хорошей. Он улыбнулся, глядя на друга. Да и как можно без улыбки смотреть на Джонса.

— Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея?  
Девушка робко переступала с ноги на ногу, смотря в пол.  
— Это отличный план, он обязательно сработает, — ответил Альфред и положил еще пару учебников в стопку.

План был прост и сложен одновременно: набрать огромную стопку книг в библиотеке и столкнуться с кем-то, а дальше по ситуации. Девушка немного растерянно бродила меж высоких полок с книгами, не зная, что ей делать. Хотелось уйти, или взять любую попавшуюся книгу, или долго выбирать лучшую. Люди — они как книги, ведь так?

— Не переживай, — стоявший рядом, Уильямс улыбнулся ей, — У Альфреда иногда бывают действительно хорошие идеи. Иногда.  
У нее покраснели уши, она уже представляла, как позориться там, в коридоре.  
— Знаешь что, возьми только свои любимые книги. Это должно тебе помочь.

Метью стоял посреди коридора, подпирая собой старую мраморную стену и откровенно скучал. Длинный и просторный коридор уходил вдаль, гипнотизировал своей симметрией. Мысли его витали где-то дома, где есть дешевый кофе со сливками, теплый плед и человек, с которым не обязательно разговаривать. Да еще и кофе вкусный сварит, если хорошо попросить.

В дальнем конце коридора медленно, уткнувшись в телефон, шла девушка. Шаг ее был неровный, и находилась она явно не в этой реальности. На вид она была довольно милая, но не из скромных и высокая. Метью тут же набрал Альфреда.

Через пару минут из-за поворота показалась их сегодняшний «клиент», нагруженная стопкой книг, почти доходящей ей до подбородка. Ноги ее подкашивались, а руки уже начинали трястись от напряжения. Ей даже не пришлось ничего делать, девушка с телефоном сама наткнулась на нее. С грохотом книги посыпались на пол под возгласы дам.

— Прости-прости, пожалуйста, я совсем тебя не видела! Давай я тебе помогу, — виновница начала судорожно собирать книги, она казалась немного потерянной, но быстро подавила это в себе и улыбнулась.  
— Ничего страшного. Я Лили.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Лили. Я — Эмма. Мы с тобой похожи немного, тебе так не кажется? — она указала на свой зеленый ободок.  
Они еще раз улыбнулись друг другу. Эмма воскликнула:  
— Ничего себе: «Виноваты звезды» и «Фауст», как это можно и то, и то читать?!  
— Меня брат в детстве заставлял немецкую классику читать. Так и началось, я много читаю… — она смутилась.

Метью показалось, что Эмма заинтересовалась новой знакомой. Она совершенно забыла про телефон, который лежал разбитый и забытый на полу. Он не мог ни улыбнуться.

***

— Все-таки мне кажется, что пойти за ней было не лучшей идеей, — прошептал Метью, прячась за углом коридора.

Впереди только что прошли Лили и Эмма, о чем-то весело болтая, каждая несла по половине от огромной стопки книг. На лице их клиентки светилось счастье, она была буквально околдована новой знакомой.

— Очень важно проследить, чтобы все было так, как нужно клиенту. Надо ответственнее относиться к своему долгу, Метт, — Альфред показательно цокнул языком.

Он как всегда дурачился. Метью, выучивший его за эти несколько недель полностью, ясно видел, что пришли они за чем угодно, только не за тем, чтобы следить за милой девочкой с васильковой лентой в волосах.

Из одной из множества дверей в коридоре вышла среднего роста девушка в простеньким, но пышном платье. В одной руке она держала небольшую сумку, а другой закрывала дверь на ключ, придерживая плечом телефон.

Лицо ее было неприветливо, впрочем довольно красиво. Она хмуро щурилась и отвечала явно не на английском:  
— Да все будет нормально, Оля. С чего бы им тебя увольнять из-за этого пустяка, ну сама подумай! — только наконец закрыв дверь, она заметила двух новых знакомых, не дав Лили и рот открыть, сказала:  
— Прости Лиля, я честно тебя ждала, но мне уже пора. Сегодня может приду к обходу, не закрывай.  
— Хорошо, Наташа, я подожду тебя, — максимально вежливо отвечала соседка.  
Та, выслушав положительный ответ, ушла, больше не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме телефонного разговора.

— Разве тебя не Лили зовут? — повела бровью Эмма, смотря вслед странной девушке.  
— Лихтен — мое настоящее имя. На английский манер Лили, а Наташа зовет меня Лиля, когда вредная — Лилька, она странная…

Альфред проводил ее долгим, тяжелым и ждущим взглядом. Он вслушивался в звук ее голоса, не разбирая слов. Метью тоже не смог отрывать взгляда, через много времени, он так и не понял, что это было в действительности.

«Это точно она. Не может быть не она. Красивее каждой девушки, которую я когда-либо встречал в Америке. Чертовски прекрасна!» — думал Альфред, его глаза блестели.

— В втором параллельном учиться, кажется, ни разу ее не видел, даже не слышал, — тихо-тихо сказал Метью.  
Он ничего еще не понимал.  
— В втором параллельном говоришь…


End file.
